


Benefit of the Doubt

by StarbucksSue



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarbucksSue/pseuds/StarbucksSue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little drabble written for Debirlfan for Fandom Stocking 2013.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Benefit of the Doubt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [debirlfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/debirlfan/gifts).



> A little drabble written for Debirlfan for Fandom Stocking 2013.

Rodney watched from the Puddlejumper as Todd walked towards the stargate. The planet was deserted, the perfect place to drop the Wraith off, just in case he alerted anyone to their presence. Rodney didn't think he would though. 

Somehow Todd seemed to have a thread of humanity running through him which the others of his species lacked and Rodney was thankful. While not totally trusting any Wraith Rodney was grateful to this particular one. Not only had he saved Jeannie but his actions on their first meeting had not only kept John from death but had returned his life to him, and for that Rodney would always be grateful, despite the occasional nightmares John still had over the feeding.

The chevons locked and Todd walked through without turning back. The 'gate quickly closing behind him. 

Rodney waited patiently for John to return to the Puddlejumper and, on impulse pulled his partner into his arms, feeling John hold him tightly in return.

Would they ever see Todd again? Maybe, maybe not, but if they did, they would always give him the benefit of the doubt.


End file.
